survive_the_disasters_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seija Kijin
"Well, if you aren't gonna play fair, I've got tricks up my sleeve too!" -Seija Kijin, getting surprised against Yatsuhashi Tsukumo in Touhou 14.3: Impossible Spell Card Seija Kijin is a boss in Survive The Disasters 2. Memo An Amanojaku that can flip everything, even your screen! She sometimes shoots reversal bullets and also uses one of her 9 cheat items. So prepare for her lucks! Description Seija Kijin randomly flips everyone's in-game screen vertically or horizontally and rapid shoots bullets that destroy buildings and deal 5 damage. She has 9 cheat items to use one of them every 5 seconds after the used one. She has the item roulette above her head: * Nimble Fabric: Hides on the spot for 2-3 seconds. Making her unable to get hit. * Tengu's Toy Camera: Takes a picture of players. Making them take 20-25 damage, unable to use gears for 5 seconds and clear unanchorable bricks. She can aim and focus with it. * Gap-Folding Umbrella: '''Goes through the walls. (Example: House, castle, etc.) Even from side to side on the map! * '''Ghastly Send-Off Lantern: Becomes invisible and invincible for 10 seconds. She can still shoot bullets though. She uses it once. * Bloodthirsty Yin-Yang Orb: Teleports in front of the random player. * Four-Foot Magic Bomb: Drops or throws a bomb that kills players and clears unanchorable bricks near it. She can throw further like Polyhex. * Substitute Jizo: Fakes her death when hit under 3 seconds. Tricking players that think she's defeated. Shows "BOSS DEFEAT!" first for few seconds, then shows "JUST KIDDING!". She uses it rarely. * Cursed Decoy Doll: Drops a doll of herself and hides to fool players for 6 seconds. Every hit heals her based on the damage. She uses it when her health is low. She doesn't use it in Pacifist Mode. * Miracle Mallet: Prepares to attack with it for 1 second, kills players and turns unanchorable bricks into coins if someone is near to her. No, you can't collect them. Hyper Memo Her bullets act kind of like spirits and deal 15 damage. She can use any item two of them once whatever she wants without waiting. Her items somehow got a power-up! Hyper Seija Kijin Her bullets are white and deal 15 damage and can go through the walls, Tengu's Toy Camera deals 40-50 damage and extends the effect on 8 seconds, Tengu's Toy Camera drops some tiny bullets that deal 5-10 damage, Cursed Decoy Doll extends on 14 seconds, item roulette is disabled and she can use 2 cheat items once. Impossible Seija Kijin She flips everyone's screen vertically or horizontally every 2 seconds, she launches one big (gray) bullet that explodes on touch and kills instantly nearby, Tengu's Toy Camera kills instantly, Tengu's Toy Camera's (red) tiny bullets spawn often, deal 20 damage and she can attack with Miracle Mallet (Replica) without preparing. She still uses 2 cheat items once, but now every 3 seconds! Trivia * Seija Kijin isn't only one who can flip screens, Ixol (Fanon Boss Disaster) can also do that too. * During the April Fools Day, the disaster warning renames to “My life got flipped-turned upside down.“ and your in-game screen stays upside down for the whole round. ** The renamed disaster warning references the song's lyrics from DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince - DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince. Credit * dairi - Drawing a character (from inbox). Category:Bosses Category:Hyper Category:Enemy Category:Explosive Category:Insta-Kill Category:Impossible Disaster